


Smoke

by zillah37 (visionshadows)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, maybe relationship?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/zillah37





	Smoke

 

Severus sat down on the moss-covered rock that served as a bench for the members of the faculty that still indulged in the long-abandoned habit of catching a fag between classes. As far as Severus knew, he was the only one left. Hooch had quit two years before, claiming that she just wasn't finding the enjoyment in it any longer.

Smoking alone was not as pleasant as it had been years before. It made him feel very old.

"Mind if I join you?"

Severus looked up and saw that blasted werewolf looming above him, a pack of fags in his hand and a hopeful expression on his face. Of all the teachers who could join him for a smoke, it had to be Lupin.

"I do not own the bloody rock," Severus's own fag hung between his fingertips as he glared at Lupin. "Sit if you wish."

Lupin lit his fag and sat next to Severus, "I was under the impression that you had finally kicked the habit."

"I choose to kill myself slowly," Severus said dryly.

"Well, it is nice to not sit out here alone," Lupin said conversationally. "How has your day been, Severus?"

"It was pleasant until you came over and started bloody yapping at me like a lost puppy," Severus snapped at him. "Just smoke your fag in peace, Lupin, and leave me to my own thoughts."

"Considering you have such proper diction while teaching, it always amazes me how much you curse outside of the classroom," Lupin flicked ash from his fag.

"I hardly care what you think about my verbal habits. If I want to bloody well curse, I will bloody well curse," Severus looked away from Lupin, puffing quietly on the fag. "When did you start smoking again?"

"Not long after Sirius died," Lupin's voice was steady and Severus wanted to curse him for that. "You?"

"When I was fifteen and Sirius tried to kill me," Severus finally looked back at him. "Happy to know that you started me down the path of addiction?"

"Now why would I be happy about that?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?" Severus sat with his elbow resting on his knee, his fag held between limp fingers. "I've never cared to know what your kind thinks."

"My kind as in werewolves or my kind as in Gryffindors?"

"Both."

Lupin chuckled and put out his fag, "Harry rang me the other day."

"Good to know that blasted telephone you have in your quarters is being put to some use," Severus spared him a glance. "And?"

"He is doing well," Lupin said softly. "He wants me to tell you that he is going to come back."

"Ah," Severus ground out his own fag on the rock. "So you did have an ulterior motive to joining me out here. Tell me Lupin, do you even smoke or did you just use that as a way to catch me alone?"

"You are a hard man to catch alone these days, Severus."

Severus stood up and gathered his cloak around himself protectively, "Tell Potter that I do not believe him as long as his messages are passed through parties that I do not trust and have never trusted."

Lupin stood up as well, "You are always free to use my telephone."

"Like some common Muggle?" Severus snorted and turned to walk away. "Not bloody likely. Tell him if he wants my attention, he'd do well to owl like a normal wizard."

With that, Severus stalked away from the bloody werewolf and his 'concern' and 'messages.' Now he was going to have to start catching a smoke in the prefect bathrooms like a student again.

Severus bloody hated that.

   
  
---


End file.
